Alexandria Safe-Zone
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of the history of Alexandria. The Alexandria Safe-Zone, or simply Alexandria, is a walled-off community in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?, ''located in Alexandria, Virginia, near Washington, D.C.. Background Information Pre-Apocalypse The Alexandria-Safe Zone was established in a neighborhood outside of Alexandria, Virginia, near Washington, D.C.. The neighborhood was a planned upscale community with its own solar grid, cisterns and eco-based sewage filtration with pricing starting at the $800,000 to $1,400,000 range. It was designed for sustainability. Post-Apocalypse The upscale planned community was a safe-zone established by the military in the early days of the outbreak, containing a handful of supplies for a large group of people. Ohio Congresswoman Deanna Monroe and her family were attempting to evacuate D.C. and return to Ohio to help handle the crisis in her state. While doing so, they were directed by the military to the neighborhood, among other survivors from D.C., and ordered to wait for their return, which never occurred. The evacuees used the supplies for their survival, including construction materials from a shopping mall nearby, which were used to build the wall. New survivors joined the community shortly thereafter. Deanna soon became their leader and saw promise and the rebirth of civilization in Alexandria. She believed who people were before the apocalypse mattered in rebuilding and sustaining the community. Reg Monroe, her husband, was a professor of architecture and took charge of building the walls. Her son, Aiden, was in ROTC and was made supply runner while her other son, Spencer, used the church tower as a sniper's post. She put Aaron and his boyfriend Eric Raleigh in charge of going outside to recruit more survivors due to their experience of working together for an NGO in Africa. Over time, Aaron and Eric recruited enough survivors to establish a thriving community. However, they recruited a man named Davidson who was the leader of a small group. Davidson and his group did not agree with Deanna and could not work in the safe-zone. Deanna had them exiled and driven out by Aaron, Aiden, and Nicholas, another member of the community. Because of what occurred with recruiting a group of survivors, Deanna suspended the recruiting program from taking in larger groups and instead focused on lone survivors. As time went on, Deanna saw that her citizens were not prepared for the outside world and that being inside the walls since the beginning of the outbreak made them weak and inexperienced in surviving. Knowing that this made them vulnerable to the undead and to hostile survivors that wanted to attack the Safe-Zone, Deanna allowed Aaron and Eric to resume recruiting larger groups. Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Recruiters, Aaron and Eric were out scouting for people to bring back and they ran into Jaxx Stanley in Richmond, Virginia. They talked him into coming back with them, where he was assigned to be the entertainer for community events and found his true love, Sam Anderson. Jaxx was assigned to live with Aaron and Eric and the three have become really great friends. A welcoming party was thrown for Jaxx at the Monroe house where he performed two songs. Jaxx had went on a walk outside the walls of the safe-zone and found a horse from his uncle Hershel's farm. Jaxx brought the horse back and plans for the barn's construction are currently being made. Jaxx has made several other friends, those being: Olivia; the inventory manager of the community, Denise Cloyd; a local Alexandrian with medical skills, Jessie Anderson; Sam's mother, Ron Anderson; Sam's brother, and Deanna Monroe; the leader. Jaxx also became enemies with the community's bullies, but after talking out their differences, Jaxx now has allies in the four boys: Colin, Nathan, Vic and Kyle, fortunately before Kyle's death. The Wall The safe-zone walls are made out of mostly corrugated iron sheets, supported by steel tubing, which act as braces supporting the structure. The structure was erected by Reg Monroe and his sons using various materials gathered from the surrounding area, notably a shopping mall construction as noted by Deanna. Other residents also helped them. Reg Monroe was the person behind the engineering of the wall, designing it to be strong enough to withstand the walkers. Inhabitants '''Inhabitants are note to change. Inhabitants may be added or removed. Italicized means deceased.' Stanley Family * Jaxx Stanley - Event Entertainer and Student * Sam Anderson - Student Grimes Family * Rick Grimes - Constable * Carl Grimes - Student * Judith Grimes Monroe Family * ''Deanna Monroe'' - Leader of the community; bitten by a walker, presumed she put herself down before turning * ''Reg Monroe'' - Community architect; killed by Pete Anderson * ''Aiden Monroe'' - Supply runner; impaled on metal bars and devoured by zombies * Spencer Monroe - Lookout Anderson Family * ''Pete Anderson'' - Community doctor; killed by Rick Grimes * ''Jessie Anderson'' - Pantry worker; killed by zombies * ''Ron Anderson'' - Student; stabbed in chest with katana by Michonne, then eaten by walkers Miller Family * Bob Miller * Natalie Miller - Killed by an unnamed Wolf Supply Runners * Scott * Tara Chambler * Glenn Rhee * ''Nicholas'' - Committed suicide * Annie - Killed by zombies * ''Noah'''' ''- Killed by zombies * Will - Killed by zombies, later stabbed by Nicholas Construction Crew * Tobin * Bruce * Francine * Abraham Ford * Tommy - Killed by zombies * ''Carter'' - Bitten by a zombie, stabbed by Rick Grimes Other Residents * Michonne - Constable * Daryl Dixon - Recruiter * Carol Peletier - Cook * Maggie Greene - Assistant to Deanna * Eugene Porter - Engineer * Sasha Williams - Lookout * Rosita Espinosa * Gabriel Stokes - Priest * Aaron - Recruiter * Eric Raleigh - Recruiter * Mikey - Student * Enid - Student * Colin - Student * Vic - Student * Nathan - Student * Kyle - Student; killed by zombies * Heath - Supply runner * Kent * Barbara * Anna * Olivia - Armory/inventory chief * Denise Cloyd - Community medic, substitute for Pete * David - Killed by zombies * Sturgess - Gardener; killed by zombies * Barnes - Killed by zombies * Holly - Guard; stabbed by an unnamed Wolf and bled to death * Shelly Neudermeyer - Killed by an unnamed Wolf * Erin - Gutted by Aphid and stabbed in the back of the head by Carol Peletier * Richards - Guard; burned to death by an unnamed Wolf * Betsy - Committed suicide * Stacy - Killed by an unnamed Wolf * Michael - Killed by an unnamed Wolf * Dinesh - Killed by the Wolves * Dan - Killed by the Wolves * Samantha - Killed by the Wolves * O'Hara - Killed by the Wolves * Charlyne - Killed by the Wolves * Jeffrey - Killed by the Wolves * Park - Killed by the Wolves * Adrian - Killed by the Wolves * At least 35 unnamed residents Animals * Nervous Nelly * At least 2 unnamed dogs Former Residents Former Residents are note to change. Former Residents will be added. Italicized means deceased. Extra information beside person, explains why they are former residents. * 1 unnamed Woman - Exiled, fate unknown * 1 unnamed Man - Exiled, fate unknown Deaths Deaths are note to change. Some deaths will be added. All deaths listed are deaths of the residents who lived here, NOT just deaths that HAPPENED in the community. * Aiden Monroe - Impaled on metal bars and devoured by zombies (Off screen-page) * Noah - Killed by zombies (Off screen-page) * Reg Monroe - Throat accidentally slit by Pete in front of the community in a drunken rage * Pete Anderson - At Deanna's order, shot in the head by Rick as retribution for Reg's death * Shelly Neudermeyer - Slashed in the head by an unnamed Wolf * At least 30 named and unnamed Wolves ** Aphid - Stabbed in the head by Carol (Off screen-page) ** Unnamed Teen Wolf - Stabbed repeatedly as well as once in the head by Sam Anderson * 10+ Alexandrians (All off screen-page) ** Natalie Miller - Killed by the Wolves ** Nicholas - Committed suicide ** Annie - Killed by zombies ** Will - Killed by zombies, later stabbed by Nicholas ** Tommy - Killed by zombies ** Bobby - Killed by the Wolves ** Dinesh - Killed by the Wolves ** Dan - Killed by the Wolves ** Samantha - Killed by the Wolves ** O'Hara - Killed by the Wolves ** Charlyne - Killed by the Wolves ** Jeffrey - Killed by the Wolves ** Park - Killed by the Wolves ** Adrian - Killed by the Wolves ** Carter - Bitten by a zombie, stabbed by Rick Grimes ** David - Killed by zombies ** Sturgess - Shortly after abandoning the group, he is found in a nearby town devoured by several walkers. ** Barnes - Killed by zombies ** Holly - Stabbed by an unnamed Wolf and died of blood loss ** Erin - Gutted by Aphid and stabbed in the head by Carol out of mercy. ** Richards - Burnt to death by a Molotov thrown by an unnamed Wolf; later put down by Maggie ** Betsy - Committed suicide after learning of her husband's death ** Stacy - Killed by the Wolves ** Michael - Killed by the Wolves * Kyle - Killed by zombies * Deanna Monroe - Bitten by a zombie; reanimation unknown * Jessie Anderson - Killed by zombies * Ron Anderson - Stabbed with katana by Michonne and then eaten by zombies. Notes and Trivia * AMC put up a virtual tour of the set online. It can be found here. * The neighborhood used for filming is in the town of Senoia, adjacent to where Woodbury will be filmed (Woodbury will be featured in Season 3 of The Charming Dead.) References # Alexandria - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Towns and Cities Category:Walking Dead